dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Return to the Tower and others I recently added Low Chaos Walkthrough videos to give user a visual guide to the mission if they chose to use it. The deletion suggestion says I should use Lady Boyle's Last Party as a template. My plan is to include both, so I do not believe the pages should be deleted. However, I have not reached those locations yet to fill out that information. I did, however, have access to the videos. I would like to add headers from the Lady Boyle's Last Party to make this more clear. The videos are meant to supplement information, not replace it. The Fourth Stricture I added this page because, even though the material is listed on the Seven Strictures page, this is also a book that can be picked up and added to the journal in-game. If this page is to be deleted, I would suggest that we add the necessary information to the Seven Strictures page--specifically that this is a book and where it can be located, as well as adding the Seven Strictures to the Books category. Molotov.cockroach (talk) 21:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) It WAS part of books, and then that vanished somehow. Anyway, you didn't ADD location, so I didn't think it was worth having up. It just seems redundant to me to have two pages with the same data.8-Bit Jack (talk) 21:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, good point. I do see the benefit of keeping the wiki clean, and it seems I did forget to add the appropriate locations. Would it make sense to add the locations of the various Strictures to the Seven Strictures page in the future? (I only say 'in the future' because for the life of me I can't remember where I found most of them.) And thanks for adding it back to Books. I'm satisfied with that. Molotov.cockroach (talk) 22:02, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :I think this matter is very simple: Either all books get their own page, because they are seperate items than can be acquired in the game at certain points or all their information is merged in their respective character or lore pages. :Now I understand that in this case the text is exactly the same, which make the page indeed somewhat redunant. Somewhat because first and foremost the page is about the book that can be found in the game not what's written in it (that's just one section). So if this book is deleted because it's text is redundant there will be problems in the furture regarding whether to keep material from the game or not. --ShardofTruth (talk) 15:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Tethering The article, Tethering, descirbes a unique supernatural ability. It's different from the others. Even though Corvo or Daud can't use it in the game, at least keep its uniqueness. If you take a look at the other ability pages, there are other sections, such as tips for use and how the ability differs between characters. You can't add any of that to the page, and it's essentially useless. It can be explained in the assassins' article as their own unique ability. Essie Essex (talk) 19:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Fugue Feast I would like to advocate an appeal against the deletion of the Fugue Feast page. While I understand that a good deal of the page is based off of The Fugue Feast (book) entry, I believe this page still holds merit. Contributors to this wiki, myself included, have proved that there is always more information out there that can be discovered, and then added later on. Take for example the recent addition of the Player Manual found on the Steam version of the game. All that information existed but was never found. Who is to say that more of this holiday won't be discovered later? I agree that the month pages are really of no use, but I think an important holiday such as the Fugue Feast deserves its own page, aside from those merely copying verbatim a note or book. And this is what the page is. Additionally, the page can also serve as a basis, a template if you will, for the future inclusion of other holidays, festivities, or even special occasions found hidden throughout the game. The Feast of Painted Kettles is one such event, and I believe would benefit greatly by being able to reference the Fugue Feast page for inspiration on how to be written. Thank you. MDGeistMD02 (talk) 08:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Word. Essie Essex (talk) 11:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) MDGeistMD02 wrote: "a good deal of the page is based off of The Fugue Feast (book) entry" Which part of the page is not simply a reworded reflection of the book? I far as I can see there is nothing on the page that isn't covered in the book. Actually, I think the book describes the situation better than the Fugue Feast page. Who is to say that more of this holiday will be discovered later? It's a baseless assumption, and the main things we haven't found yet in the game are notes or conversations which depend on a certain condition, such as chaos or something more specific. These are always related to whatever triggers them, so more info on holidays will likely not be found there. It may not look like it, but the month pages and the Fugue Feast page are actually equal. They both list all information there is on them, and neither have anything to offer other than rewording a single source. The Fugue Feast page does not offer any guidelines on how to write pages at all, it merely sums up what the book says. I can't discover any other kind of structure in it. Also, you're not making sense when you mention templates. As of now, The Fugue Feast says everything about the event that needs to be said. Essie, I'm not sure what your opinion is. Could you provide a clearer statement? Blood Ox (talk) 15:23, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Interrogation Room I would like to advocate an appeal against the deletion of the Interrogation Room page. I believe the page has merit and should remain active. However, I further believe that the page should maybe undergo a change in design, at least conceptually. I understand that some information located on the page is, can, or should be found on other pages. However, there is information that could be included within the Interrogation Room page that is extraneous and unnecessary in the Coldridge Prison and the Office of the High Overseer pages. Additionally, each torture chamber/interrogation room should have it's own sub-heading on the page, with information concerning each room to follow thereafter. This would of course result in the page needing to be retitled, perhaps as 'Interrogation Rooms', since this does to seem be a theme concurrent throughout the game. Also, I believe that the Interrogation Chair from Rothwild's Slaughterhouse should be included as a third type of Interrogation Room. Quotes said by Billie Lurk as well as other small bits of information found within would be acceptable in the Interrogation Room page that would again be extraneous on the Slaughterhouse page. In conclusion, I think the page deserves to remain, but perhaps is simply in need of redesigning, requiring a facelift as it were. Thank you MDGeistMD02 (talk) 04:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) The reason why this page is unnecessary is because it is a page about a room. Two room, in fact, and in two different buildings as well. With the Meat Locker in the Slaughterhouse added that would make three. You could even add the Silver Room in the Golden Cat. But the thing is, why would we need a page about a type of room in the first place? Looking at the Office of the High Overseer and Coldridge Prison pages, I would say that it would be much better if these locations got their own sub-heading on the page of the building they belong in. Granny's Cameo doesn't get it's own page either, it goes on the Vera Moray page. Also, there is currently no extraneous information on the Interrogation Room page. I cannot judge content that doesn't exist. The reason that I'm marking these pages for deletion is because they were made before or shortly after Dishonored's release. They weren't thought through well but nobody questioned them. In the case of the Fugue Feast, it was relevant before the release because there was information about it, and it only became irrelevant after the book for it was added. I think that it's about time that these pages get removed and this wiki gets more organized. Blood Ox (talk) 15:29, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Would all parties be satisfied with moving information currently on the Interrogation Room page to the pages of the respective locations that have interrogation rooms? - Molotov.cockroach (talk) 16:56, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Here's my problem with the solution mentioned, and I'm glad that Granny Rags' Cameo was used as an example for it. Pertinent information to each type of Interrogation Room or model could be easily categorized on one page. The basic description of the rooms could be done just once at the beginning of the page, then each individual could have its unique information under a separate heading. When the Granny Rags' Cameo page was removed and the information added to the Vera Moray page, over half the information was removed, most of it unique trivia. I fear said information would not make it into the transfer to the individual pages to which each Interrogation Room would belong. Furthermore, the basic information, that each room is used for interrogation and that it has a chair, a victim is held there, etc... would be repeated FOUR times in each of the respected pages. To me, if the point of this is to save room and not be redundant, why would we want to repeat THAT information four times? Plus, with the current lengths of each page: Office of the High Overseer, Coldridge Prison, The Golden Cat, and the Rothwild Slaughterhouse, is there a guarantee that information unique to each room will be allowed to exist, or will it be 'trimmed down' to such a negligible amount that there's little to no purpose in mentioning it at all? If pertinent information can be guaranteed to be added AND remain on the individual pages, then I'm all for it. However, after seeing the huge amount that was trimmed off of the Granny Rags' Cameo page, I am rather hesitant to agree to it. Thank you. MDGeistMD02 (talk) 19:41, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Those pages are not short on purpose. In fact, I think that those pages would greatly benefit from desriptions of all rooms with their own sub-headers. All interrogation rooms have different purposes, such as getting information out of criminals, torturing supposed heretics until they confess, or zapping workers to have them sign a contract. Having one page for these unique situations doesn't save that much room. Actually, the goal here is not saving room at all, but keeping information from being fractious and divided. All these rooms have vastly different contexts, so it makes more sense to put their information on the page of the building they belong in. Currently, the page doesn't offer much unique information at all. In my opinion, the only part which is worthly of preserving is the description of how Coldridge's room changes in TBW, and the Coldridge Prison page already has a header about that subject, so it can easily be added. Wouldn't it be a good solution if you supervised the process of moving the content, ensuring that no valuable content gets deleted? That could satisfy both parties. Blood Ox (talk) 17:46, December 10, 2013 (UTC)